


Mystery Date

by bellafarella



Series: Tumblr Prompts [86]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Brother-Sister Relationships, Explicit Language, First Dates, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, New York City, Not Beta Read, Puzzles, Teasing, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, sort of like the episode in the big bang theory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellafarella/pseuds/bellafarella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said: I hope that you will like it. Let me know. Mickey is a total nerd and has never had a date. His sister Mandy, behind his back, decides to create on Craigslist an ad where some guys must solve all the puzzles to meet her brother. The winner is Ian. The first thing that Mickey does is slam the door in his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery Date

**Author's Note:**

> This is so corny and the puzzles are the only things I could think of. Sorry if it's shit. Hope you like it anyway!

Ian’s running out of things to look at on his phone during this boring fucking class. He decides to go on Craigslist. Maybe he’ll find something he’ll wanna buy for cheap.  
  
What he doesn’t expect is to find an ad to figure out the following puzzles to win a date with an extremely hot guy. There’s a picture of the guy, he’s got dark hair, he’s wearing sunglasses and flipping off the camera, though Ian can’t help but smile at it.  
  
He decides to click on it and see what the puzzles are. There are five puzzles to complete and they have to be done before seven o’clock that night. It’s three o’clock now so Ian decides to start now. He can’t concentrate in this class anyways.  
  
The first is a series of ten word jumbles.  
  
The second is a crossword puzzle about science.  
  
The third is some mathematical equations.  
  
The fourth is a bunch of questions about important dates in history.  
  
The fifth is Sudoku.  
  
Ian’s confused about all of this but finishes the first two by the time class ends and he finishes the rest before the deadline.  
  
At the end of the last puzzle he gets an address. He makes sure he looks good in his mirror, sprays a bit of cologne on and heads to the address.  
  
This is the craziest thing Ian’s ever done but it’s also really exciting. Ever since moving to New York, he hasn’t made that many friends yet, especially meeting a guy. He’s hooked up with maybe one guy on a night out but that’s about it. He’d like to have a boyfriend though, he’s never really been in a relationship before, not anything serious anyway. Not saying this guy will become his new boyfriend but who knows? Crazier things have happened.  
  
Ian gets to the apartment and someone is leaving so he goes right in. He heads up to the fifth floor and knocks on the apartment door.  
  


* * *

  
Mickey pushes his glasses up onto his head as he rubs at his tired eyes. He had a long day at work (aka his office in his apartment) and is happy to just be home already.  
  
“What are you making?” Mandy asks him. He loves his sister and is grateful that she came with him to New York but sometimes she’s a real pain in the ass.  
  
“Heating up some leftover pasta,” Mickey says.  
  
Mandy groans, “I had that for lunch.”  
  
“The fuck you think I care for?” Mickey snaps. He puts his glasses down on the counter not needing them anymore.  
  
“Well, what am I gonna eat?” Mandy asks from the sofa.  
  
“I don’t care,” Mickey says taking his bowl of pasta out of the microwave and over to the sofa to sit and watch TV while he eats.  
  
There’s a knock at the door, Mickey looks to Mandy. They rock, paper, scissor, and Mickey loses so he gets up and answers the door.  
  
Mickey opens the door to a gorgeous, tall, redheaded guy in front of him. “Yeah?” He asks.  
  
“Uh, hi. I’m Ian,” Ian says to him. He rubs at the back of his neck, seemingly nervous.  
  
Mickey furrows his brow and says, “The fuck you want?”  
  
Mandy looks over from where she’s sitting on the sofa and gasps at how hot the stranger at the door is. Ian says, “I saw your ad about finishing the puzzles and the winner gets to go on a date with you.”  
  
“My what?!” Mickey asks shocked.  
  
“Oh my God,” Mandy mutters.  
  
Mickey turns to glare at her. He turns back to Ian and says, “This was a mistake,” before slamming the door in his face. He turns his rage on Mandy, “Are you fucking kidding me?? You put an ad for some fucking stranger to take me on a date! What the fuck is wrong with you?”  
  
“You just slammed the door on one of the hottest guys I’ve ever seen, what the fuck is wrong with you!?” Mandy yells back, standing up now.  
  
“Answer me before I give you the biggest fucking purple-nurple of your life,” Mickey threatens walking closer to her.  
  
“Okay, okay!” Mandy says as she protects her breasts. “You’re always home since you fucking work here and you never go out. We’ve been here a few years now, Mick, and I’ve never seen you out with anyone. Have you even gotten laid in the last five years?”  
  
“Jesus Christ,” Mickey mutters. He’s about to retaliate when there’s knocking on his door again. He opens it to see Ian’s still there. “What?!”  
  
“I was about to go but then I heard the yelling and couldn’t help but listen in. I moved here not too long ago but haven’t really been out, much like you-“ Ian starts.  
  
Mickey interrupts him, “I go out, fuck.” He looks to Mandy and says, “Sorry, I don’t bring home some random guy every fucking week and bang so loudly that you hear everything, like you fucking do. But I go out.”  
  
“You’re an asshole,” Mandy snaps at him. “Sorry, for making a fucking ad to get you to stop being so antisocial. I just want you to be happy and being cooped up in your office everyday isn’t doing you any good.”  
  
“She’s right,” Ian comments.  
  
Mickey glares at him. “You siding with her right now is not going to give you any more of a chance to take me out, jerk off.”  
  
“Shit, look, I just-“ Ian scratches his head, showing off his muscles in his white t-shirt. “What’s your name?” He asks.  
  
“Mickey,” He says.  
  
Ian nods and says, “Mickey, I was just really bored in class and everything online was boring me. I stumbled on Craigslist and found your ad. It helped that you looked really good in your picture, so I did the puzzles and came over. I get that it’s super fucking weird and crazy but I’ve never done anything like this before. If anything, it could just be a crazy story we tell our friends one day. But I do think you should go out with me, regardless of how strange it is. I promise I’m not a psycho-killer or anything,” chuckling nervously.  
  
Mickey chuckles too and that makes Ian grin. He shakes his head and says, “Yeah, okay, gimme five minutes to change.”  
  
“Right now?” Ian asks him shocked.  
  
“Well, my dinner is cold now and you’re already here so yeah. Problem, firecrotch?” Mickey teases.  
  
Ian smirks at him and says, “Not at all. I’ll just wait here with, uh…”  
  
“Mandy, his sister,” Mandy says to him with a bright smile.  
  
“I’ll wait here with Mandy,” Ian says.  
  
Mickey rolls his eyes and heads to his room to change into some dark jeans that are a little tight at the ankles (not skinny though), and a black v-neck t-shirt. He puts his Adidas sneakers on and heads back out into the living room.  
  
Ian looks at Mickey enter the living room and he looks really good. He looked good before too, in his track pants and grey shirt, but he looks good now too in jeans and a v-neck. “You really look good,” Ian compliments.  
  
“Thanks,” Mickey says as he heads for the door, Ian coming to stand with him. He says to his sister, “Later, douchebag,” as he grabs his keys and heads out the door.  
  
He hears Ian say bye to Mandy and they head to the elevator. “You have a car?” Mickey asks Ian.  
  
“No, I walked here. This building is actually not that far from mine,” Ian says as Mickey pushes the Lobby button in the elevator.  
  
“I know a few good places to eat around here than,” Mickey says, slight smirk on his face.  
  
Ian chuckles and bumps his shoulder into Mickey’s.  
  
They have their first date at an Italian restaurant about halfway between both of their apartment buildings before heading back to Ian’s place for the night.  
  
Who knew that an ad on Craigslist would get them both out of their shells and into a new relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Make my day, leave me kudos and comments :)  
> Mwaaa <3
> 
> http://bellafarella.tumblr.com/


End file.
